falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitehouse Kicks Off Campaign
Although he had originally planned to pass the torch to a new leader before the next federal election, the suddenness of the events the brought this election upon the nation more than two years early have meant that Sheldon Whitehouse will be staying on as party leader. He kicked off the PRM campaign in Balranico, the capital of Balbarno, which has increasingly become a strong state for the Popular Republicans. Originally posted by Sheldon Whitehouse: Ladies and gentlemen of the great state of Balbarno, once again the time has come for you to choose the next government of Falleentium. The last election ushered in The Brokenshire Experiment. In its one-and-a-half year run, that experiment has left a legacy including the rise of extremism in Suttacasia; the indefinite imprisonment without trial of citizens in Verzoonium; a nation now in debt; and, ultimately, its self destruction at the hands of its own authoritarian tendencies. This time, we cannot make the grave mistake of allowing that experiment to continue. I'm here to tell you that the Republicans are ready to step up to the challenge. Whereas at no point during the past one and a half years was there any leadership from Falleentium in Suttacasia, PRM will make it an immediate priority to create the foundations of new governments for Draaz and South Shiha. A vote for us is not only a vote for me as Chancellor, but also a vote to put the great Jimmy Carter back in the Foreign Office, to continue his great work. On the budget, it is regrettable that in the year between the previous administration taking office and the submission of its budget, Falleentium has run out of money and is now accumulating debt. PRM will make sensible cuts that do not jeopardize the integrity of our courts of law or our police departments. More importantly, we will need to increase revenue. While some of last year's tax cuts will be preserved - namely, most of the cuts to low- and middle-income individuals as well as the business tax rates - we will not be preserving Brokenshire's 13 to 15% tax givaways to the top three income brackets. We will also be reforming the inheritance tax, which currently is woefully inadequate. Finally, on independence. Hastiga and Veldunium voted to leave, that is for sure, and for that reason I'll be negotiating with their government delegations on the terms of that independence. But I'll promise two things up front: first, there will be no mention of dominionships - I won't be responsible for subjecting Falleentium to such a disgrace. And secondly, whatever agreement we make will have to be approved directly by a vote of the public in the states of question. I'm sure that I'll be smeared by the governments of Hastiga and Veldunium for that, but that's only because they're afraid to face the voters once a deal has actually been reached and they need to admit that they aren't getting their dominionship after all. That's all I have time for right now. Thank you for the warm welcome, Balranico, and I would be honored to serve as your Imperial Chancellor. Category:The Imperial Constitution